Beverly Robinson
Beverly Robinson (formerly Marshall) was a character in Neighbours from Episode 526 - 6 July 1987 to Episode 1283 - 5 September 1990 and for a brief return in 2005, last appearing in Episode 4773 - 27 Jul 2005, although she returned in 2019. Beverley was originally played by Lisa Armytage from 1987 to 1989. She returned later in 1989 played by Shaunna O'Grady. Bev was the second wife of Jim Robinson. Biography Backstory Beverley Marshall was born in 1957 to Rhys Marshall and Mrs Marshall. Bev had a sister Annette Marshall. Annette was older as she was married and had a child by 1974 so was probably at least 19 or 20. Bev would have been just 17 at the time. Beverley trained as a doctor. She became friends with Hilary Robinson. 1987-1988 Beverly gets an invitation from her friend Hilary to come to Erinsborough. Hilary tries to get Beverley and Jim to date each other. Beverly and Jim start dating and she moves to Erinsborough. Beverly sets up a doctors surgery at the local medical practice. After her violent boyfriend Stephen Armstrong comes back, wanting her back, she chooses Jim. He proposes to her and they marry on St Valentines Day 1988. Beverley's nephew Todd Landers and his sister Katie Landers come to stay with them at No 26 Ramsay Street. Helen Daniels was pleased that her son in law Jim had found someone else. Beverly and Jim start strying for a baby. She is soon pregnant but one night she is mugged on the way home from the surgery and suffers a miscarriage. 1989-1990 Ewan O'Brien, a former partner of Bev's turns up in Erinsborough in March 1990 and Jim becomes jealous of them. Beverly then discovers she is pregnant again and she reconciles with Jim, but she miscarries again. She is then told that she cannot carry child to full term. When Ewan asks Beverly to join him in Perth, Beverly decided to leave Erinsborough. Jim and Bev agree to part completely but they then agreed to remain friends. Bev then left Erinsborough with Ewan. Jim and Beverley later divorced in 1991. 2005 As part of Annalise Hartman's documentary on former Ramsay Street residents, Bev agreed to make a brief cameo saying how she enjoyed her time in Ramsay Street. 2019 Beverley Robinson returned in March 2019 to assess Finn Kelly's amnesia. Memorable info Born: 1957 Full Name: Beverley Marshall (Later Robinson) Family Father Rhys Marshall Siblings Annette Landers Spouse Jim Robinson (1988-1991) Nephews/Nieces Todd Landers, Katie Landers Second Niece - Hope Gottlieb Gallery bev1.png bev2.png bev3.png bev4.png bev5.png Naybers bevvo 1989.png|Bev in 1989. bev6.png bev7.png|Beverly with Rhys Turner in Episode 1125 - 26 January 1990 bev8.png|Beverly with Jim Robinson in Episode 1165 - 23 March 1990 Bevvorobinson.png|Beverley in 2019. 8062-12.png See also * Beverly Robinson - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:Marshall family. Category:Landers family. Category:Robinson family. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Neighbours doctors. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Erinsborough Hospital Staff Category:1957 births. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street.